


Golden Ropes and Stolen Juice

by Fancy_Dragonqueen



Series: The Adventures of Sebby the Sub [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bondage, Booker is going through it Tm, Booker remains stubbornly blind, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs a Hug, Comfort No Hurt, Dom Joe|Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Dom/sub, Everyone Needs A Hug, Insecure Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Joe and Nicky are not subtle, Just A Bit Angst, M/M, OT3, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Submissive Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Switch Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, booker has no braincell, but don't worry, joe and nicky are tired of booker running, just read the fic I'm bad with tags T_T If I've forgotten something tell me, lots of emotions, lots of praise kink, not at all, not at first but they get into it, they got it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: Booker had been in love with Joe and Nicky for as long as he can remember.They certainly aren’t making it easy for him to ignore, with the simple and open ways they display their love for each other, even after he and Quynh rejoin their little group.It all comes to a head when Joe and Nicky corner him, making it impossible for Booker to keep running.As the three of them finally slot into place, Joe and Nicky take Booker down a path he’d never knew he’d be interested in, nevermind enjoy it as much as he does.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Adventures of Sebby the Sub [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173251
Comments: 17
Kudos: 79
Collections: The Old Guard Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This bang has killed me dead.  
> But. I was not alone. I had friends with me and was supported so much that I want to cry with how full my heart is of the love I received.  
> Thank you. Thank you all so much.
> 
> I couldn't have done it without you.
> 
> This fic is for my friends that have accompanied me on this way, especially also those poor souls that needed to beta my mess *gives huge hug to  
> [Silvermadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientation/pseuds/silvermadi)(thank you for the bigbang package O_O holy damn.) and [Kellin](https://heroicheartbeat.tumblr.com/) and my beautiful artist[Andromachete](https://andromachete.tumblr.com/post/643640653175242752/today-is-a-post-day-for-my-beloved) that did not only do one pic. but did freaking five arts and I'm still not getting around this. It's just... so good and wholesome and I'm without words. I love you all so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that my beta's gifted me a playlist!!!![Now on Spotify to hear with the fic <3 it's beautiful!!!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/032ZJJ8Q67yaIEvXC2BP38?si=iwpN6WmpREy0yp2FJpG00Q)
> 
> if you leave a comment, which would be very nice! Please do so for my artist too <3 Mostly it's just the fic that is commented but my artist put a lot of thought and work into the drawings and I would love to see it appreciated too! Thank you!!
> 
> please check out her tumblr!!! there is even more amazing art :D  
> [Andromachete](https://andromachete.tumblr.com/post/643640653175242752/today-is-a-post-day-for-my-beloved)

Booker knew the moment he heard a choked off moan that he should turn away.

That he should turn on the spot immediately.

That he should go back to bed. 

He’d woken with his mouth dry and his eyes gummed shut and nothing to drink nearby. He could have sworn to have laid a bottle of juice next to his bed, but he hadn’t found it, neither in his bed nor underneath. By the time he’d made sure of that, he was awake enough to be able to stand and leave the room to get something different to drink.

Maybe it had been yesterday.

Time was confusing now that he’d gone sober, surprisingly more so than before.

Either way, he should go back to bed, close his eyes and try to sleep. Pretend not to know what was happening in the living room. Especially not let his feet drag him closer, where he could see who was making these tiny whines and who was responsible for causing them.

It also wasn’t the first time this month that he’d accidentally ran into them.

It was the first time, though, that he actively walked towards them instead of running away as fast as possible. Not to jerk off to it, because that would make it weird, right?

Not that anyone could blame him. They were beautiful inside and out and everyone should love them for what they were. He just couldn’t betray their trust again. Not like this. Not when they’d gone to all those lengths to get him back.

They’d told him to stay when he’d brought Quynh back to them.

But instead, he’d bolted like the coward he was. He’d spent enough time with her that his most profound and darkest secret wouldn’t be his anymore the moment she’d gone back. 

Not out of malice, and not out of pity. At least he now knew where Nicky had this bullshit of 'not being meant to be alone' from.

She’d been with him for almost a year, asked questions to fill in the gaps in what she’d seen. Asked what he wanted to do with his life. Asked if he wanted to continue like this.

He hadn’t known.

He hadn’t even known if they would have taken him back after his exile or if they just would have been glad to see him gone, free of the burden that was his drunken self.

Booker still remembered the look of pity Quynh had given him for a second before her face had gone hard. 

It had been hard working with her from thereon. All those questions on what he wanted to do, what he wanted to be. What made him proud of himself. What he would change if he could. She didn’t let him back out this time.

What she didn’t do was force him to go sober. She told him that it was something that needed to come from himself. Being forced by another party would not bring the right mindspace to let go of addiction permanently.

For a woman that had spent too much time dying on the ocean floor she was terribly insightful. She adapted fast and Booker could see why they’d loved her so dearly. She was not only a pit viper in a fight, though he hadn’t seen her fight yet. Quynh was a force of nature.

She managed to pull him apart and put him back together, showing him that there were parts of himself that were to be loved. Told him to grieve. For real, not this half thing of grief and pity he had going on. To weep for his family for real, to cry and be a mess without being judged. Not only for what had happened but for the things that were lost because of it. Mourn for himself too.

Exhausting is what it was. Exhausting but surprisingly freeing. He hadn’t known what a difference it made to grieve for himself and the lost opportunities. To let himself be the victim of circumstances, to let himself know that it was okay to not be okay. That it would never completely fall away, but that he could go forward without guilt. That he could let himself be happy.

Oh what a fool he had been, thinking that grieving was the hard part.

Finding something worth living for and to enjoy existing had been the hard part. He’d been ashamed that she knew so much about him, without really spending time with him. All she knew was what she’d glimpsed in dreams and in the short time that they’d been together. And yet it felt like she knew his soul inside and out. If it were someone else, Booker might have hated it.

But with her? It felt natural. Booker was intimidated, but also felt like he could trust her without any doubt. Even though he didn’t like how truthful she was all the time. Some things were better left unsaid, and yet, she hadn't used her sharp tongue to cut him to pieces, but to whip him into shape.

No wonder Andy loved her.

  
  


Somehow she was able to get to know him better than the rest ever did in their 200 something years together. She cracked him open like a nut with wise and calculating eyes, and reduced him to his core. It was frightening. He wondered if she’d done it to them too, but didn’t dare to follow that voice. Booker knew he wouldn’t see his family for the next 99 years.

How wrong he had been about that.

*

“I’ve seen you masturbate after watching them have sex,” Quynh casually dropped and caused him to almost choke on his cereal. Her shark-like smirk he could see through the tears in his eyes told him everything he needed to know. She would be the death of him.

“It was hot. You should show them.”

Booker didn’t know what was more frightening to him. Her knowing about it or her just parading it around like that.

“I... that’s private,” he tried but was only met with another bemused smirk.

“Is it? That’s strange because I’ve seen it in my dreams and it wasn’t a one time thing. Though your sex life really _is_ sad. No wonder you are depressed.”

  
  


At least he had the decency to blush. She’d lost it decades ago. It also wasn’t a theme he wanted to talk about.

“Whatever it is. They will never know about it.” Booker knew he couldn’t threaten her. She would only laugh and effortlessly counter everything he could bring to bear. 

Quynh hummed and put another spoon of honey into her tea. Some fancy, terribly expensive honey from Australia that she’d gotten from god knows where. Surprisingly, she had a sweet tooth.

She leaned back with a more serious expression this time, watching him without another word. Booker shrugged and tried not to look relieved that she seemed to have abandoned this topic. He went back to his breakfast. Cereal and coffee. They would be so proud of him.

“You know that they took other lovers into their bed, yes?”

“Damnit, Quynh.”

No he hadn’t known that. He’d always thought they were exclusive. He'd never even seen them looking at someone else with interest, much less take them into their bed.

“They stopped at some point because they wanted someone permanent.”

Booker could feel anger flare up in his chest. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and felt tears welling up in his eyes. How dare she awaken a hope like that in him. A hope that would never come true. He stared at the spoon in his hand, how it was shaking. Or was it his hand?

“They have enough love for another person that…”

“Don’t.” It might have not been a good decision, nor a polite one, to snap at her, then throw the spoon into his cereal and leave, shutting the door behind him with a bang.

He slept underneath a tree that night, not willing to go back.

He didn’t cry but it was a close call. Though no one would have been the wiser with the rain pouring down like that. 

When an umbrella appeared over his head, he only sighed and followed Quynh back into the house, letting her manhandle - or was it womanhandle, why was this even gender related?- him into a bathtub. It smelled like oranges and sandalwood which reminded him of Joe and Nicky, and maybe he should have cried when alone, but no. He did it now, the smell of memories in his nose and naked as the day he was born. Quynh’s silent presence at his side, carding through his wet hair.

She’d seen him cry often these past months and yet this one felt more personal than any before. Like the last of his secrets had been revealed. As if not only his body but the whole of his soul and beyond was laid bare.

“Why are you so hard on yourself, little brother?”

*

Another moan, this time louder, snapped him out of his thoughts.

His heart was beating faster than it had when Quynh had confronted him all those months ago.

Booker was careful not to be seen when he sneaked a look around the corner. He didn’t even need to worry. Joe's focus was on Nicky, as Nicky's was on Joe.

As it should be.

As it ever was.

To be honest he wouldn’t even have needed to sneak around. They weren’t shy and sometimes he thought that they held back because of him. Quynh had told him that it was quite normal to have sex while others were watching or working. Shame had been something that was invented by the rich and the church, something he’d been taught his whole life.

It had taken him by utter surprise and mortification when he first dreamed of them. Two men in an embrace as old as time. Not dirty like he’d imagined, there was an intimacy that he’d never seen or felt before. It had thrown him off.

It had aroused him.

It had shaken his world to the core and maybe, just maybe that had been the moment he’d fallen in love with them.

Booker shook his head to get the pictures out of his head.

Slowly he turned on the spot to walk away, when he heard Joe’s dark timbre.

He shivered and closed his eyes, letting the voice run through his body like salted caramel. Rugged and rough from desire, yet so soft and warm that he wanted to nod and do exactly what Joe demanded.

Even if it wasn’t said to him.

“Don’t look away, my heart. I want you to watch closely.”

If he just kept his eyes closed he could almost imagine that it was really meant for him to hear. 

Something wet and salty made its way over his lip and he licked it off nervously, not even realizing that he had been silently crying for quite a time now. His fingers touched his cheek and he tried to rub it away, not wanting them to hear him. Not wanting them to interrupt the beautiful scene they were having right now only to find him pathetically crying in the hallway, stalking them nonetheless.

They would hate him, accuse him for spying on them and send him away again.

They wouldn’t understand that all he wanted was to sink down to his knees and show them how much he loved them, show them how much he trusted them and that he would let them kill him if it was what they truly desired.

It was only in the dark of the night, when he felt exceptionally bold, that he pictured them inviting him, to letting him be part of this. Of their union.

There was a louder keen from the living room, a noise Nicky only made when Joe did something particularly _right,_ not that Sébastien thought Joe could do something wrong there…

It was just different from the noise Nicky normally made and he could feel a blush rising to the tip of his ears.

Tears forgotten he took a step closer, peering around the corner, watching how Nicky arched up, lying on his back, intricate designs covering his body.

Tattoos didn’t stick on them, but bondage ropes. Oh, _Bondage Ropes_. They were navy this time, complimenting Nicky’s eyes even though Booker couldn’t see them at this angle.

Nicky’s head was bent backwards over the couch, looking uncomfortable if not for the soft pillow underneath his neck and Joe’s hand protectively and reassuringly on his throat. He would lift Nicky up if it became too much, if Nicky safeworded or safetapped out of it.

Nicolò was a sight to behold, his legs folded underneath his body, unable to stand even if he wanted to, with ropes covering and tying together his upper and lower legs in knots and loops. His knees were spread wide and he could see Nicky fully erect, another much thinner rope covering his cock, denying his release.

Parts of his upper body were covered in rope too but it seemed to be more for the sight of it than any other use. His arms were untied but folded behind his head with his fingers buried in his hair.

He looked cozy like that, content in a way Booker had forgotten what it felt like. 

Joe was standing in front of Nicky, wearing only tight, black pants. His feet and upper body were bare. Booker could see his pierced nipples glinting slightly in the shine of the candles lighting up the room. He didn’t know how Joe was able to keep them but he’d always been curious how it would feel to suck on them. 

They had dimmable lights, something he himself came to enjoy and insisted on having in all of their safehouses, though he hid the prices because he didn’t want them to accuse him of spending too much money on things that were easily solved with candles of all things.

Seeing them like this now, in the soft and warm light, he could get why they insisted on having them. It looked like a scene out of a movie, something otherworldly, beautiful, that made him want to cry some more. Not because he was sad, but because he was gifted with such a sight.

_That wasn’t for him._

Booker shoved the thought away when Joe opened the fly of his pants, freeing his hard and leaking cock, tip wet and glinting in the candle light. He took in a sharp breath when he heard Nicky whining, watched how he licked his lips, focusing on the gift that was shown to him, opening up his glistening mouth to accept the offering.

He almost came in his pants when Joe chuckled darkly and took a step closer at a lazy, snail like speed that made the Italian glare up at him. The glare abated when Joe caressed his lover's lips with his cock, guiding it with his hand for Nicky to lick the tip, to taste him. Tease him himself with tiny moans that were clearly not because of what was about to happen, but because Nicky could be a little shit sometimes and all of them knew.

It didn’t surprise Booker in the slightest that the man was like that during their love making too. A smile sneaked onto his lips, the same moment Joe swatted Nicky playfully and growled at him.

“Habibi, I’m trying my best to be intimidating here.”

There was a smile in his voice and Booker wanted to kiss the lazy grin that sneaked onto Nicky’s face.

“I know, tesoro. You’re doing great.”

Somehow this short exchange was even more intimate than the scene itself. He had seen them being cozy around each other before, had seen them naked before. Had seen more than people usually saw of the folks they hang out with.

The pain in his chest increased and for a second he couldn’t breathe, wanting and needing nothing more than to be with them in there. He stood still, not moving a muscle. They would know he was there if he moved now, in the silence that had fallen over them.

Nicky made a pleased sound in the living room, seemingly gotten what he wanted and swallowed Joe whole. He could hear Joe swear and he nodded along. Damn. That shouldn’t be so hot. Of course Nicky could do that, a millenia training and getting to know Joe’s cock, getting to know everything that made him tick, made him come. Knew how to drag it out that Joe wouldn’t come right away, how to tease him.

But this was not the time for teasing, there was no play, no art in it, and yet it was the hottest thing Booker has seen in the past years. He could see Nicky’s cheeks hollow, could hear Joe’s moan, tilt his neck back, mouth opened and eyes closed. Booker snapped back and hid behind the door frame, heart pounding. If one of them had looked over, they would have seen him. They would have been angry and cast him out again.

His Adam's apple bopped when he swallowed down the tears and the anguish, and he shook his head. This was wrong.

He couldn’t do this.

He _shouldn’t_ do this.

Booker stumbled over his own feet, blood rushing in his ears. He didn’t care if he made noise now in order to go back to his room. Didn’t even hear Joe coming with a curse. The door closed behind him and he leaned against the wood, hand fumbling with the key that he somehow managed to lock. Hiding his face in his hands, he slid down to the floor, knees drawn to his chest, panic sizing his chest more prominently than before.

Quynh was wrong.

They would never want him. They would hate him for being like this. They would hate him for being needy and wanting them in a way no brother should want another. And yet he couldn’t do anything but love and want them.

There was only one solution.

He needed to go.

Booker only needed to figure out how, to not make himself look suspicious.

****

Meanwhile, in the living room Joe tried to get his breathing back under control as he caressed Nicky’s throat while Nicky was still slowly sucking his cock.

It took a lot of willpower, but Joe managed to tap against Nicky’s lower lip to make his love open up and let him out. Nicky followed the demand with a purr and laughed quietly when Joe whined.

Nicky’s mouth was just too good.

Both of them sneaked a look to the open doorway but everything was quiet again.

“He didn’t come in.” Joe sighed quietly, kneeling down to check the ropes on Nicky and his beloved's throat. Without a second glance he reached for the bottle of juice they had stolen from Bookers room and opened it up.

“A little sip for me, habibi.” He smiled and reached out to help Nicky lift his head to sip from the bottle that was held against his lips. A little trickle managed to escape and Joe tutted quietly, leaning down to lick the droplets away and capture Nicky’s lips with his own. He could taste a bit of himself in Nicky’s mouth, mingled with the sweet nectar and moaned into the kiss, stopping only to lean their foreheads against each other.

“He liked it. I’m sure. Have a little faith. He’ll come around.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“He liked it. I’m sure. Have a little faith. He’ll come around.”_

  
  


He didn't.

Booker couldn’t leave them even if he knew he should. He knew that he was not worthy to be in their presence. And them being so awfully nice made it only harder for him every day.

He already tried to keep away, tried to distance himself from them, but one or both of them always found him and tried to bring him in on whatever they had planned. It could be Nicky who needed someone to help him cut vegetables or Joe dragging him into art museums to decide which artifacts were fake and which were real. (Most of them were fake, the originals safely stored. It still boggled Booker to no end to learn that forgery was used for something good, like keeping the things under a lid to not get damaged by light and time, while forged paintings were being shown and could be easily replaced.)

It was surprisingly fun, even though he felt ashamed for all the times he leaned into their touches. Booker feared they would scold him for it, find out about the thing he tried to ignore, but they didn’t react badly at all. Nicky was giving him his soft smiles that tugged slightly on the corner of his mouth, Joe was downright beaming at him, eyes bright and teeth showing in a way that stole his breath away.

It was of a beauty beyond compare, both of their smiles. It made him yearn for them even more, now that he could see their shine directed towards him.

Before, both of them kept more to themselves, not touching most of the time but love and yearning still in their very body language. In a way that had set him off all the time. He had seen them in his dreams, touching, sleeping together, loving and crying. Laughing.

They were being considerate and had tried to not make him uncomfortable, thinking he was in love with his wife and wouldn’t like two men being in love.

If only they’d known.

If only they knew now.

Booker couldn’t believe his luck that Quynh hadn’t told them. That he was gifted some more time with them. That they let him into their little bubble, showed him kindness and love and how much they loved each other, sandwiching him on the couch, for example, to reach into a bowl of popcorn during movie night, leaning into him to steal popcorn out of the others hand or even mouth. He had laughed, cozy and drunk with happiness for them being so close that he felt their warmth, that he could feel them, pressing into his body like they belonged there.

Dreaming of them would make it only harder for him to go again and leave it all behind, but Booker was nothing but greedy. He would take what he got right now, take it all and then bury it deep inside of himself to always remember what beautiful people they were.

He had never been jealous of them. Not in the way they all had thought. Booker had been desperate with love and want. He had wanted a family, yet he had never been able to tell them that if not for them being together he would have tried to woo them both. 

Not that he thought that either of them would have chosen him, nor would he wanted to have them all alone. He was greedy like that. Booker wanted them both equally.

There was Joe with his beautiful mind and his joy, the poetry in his heart, warm like the sun. And on the other side, Nicky, who was kind and soft and caring, steady and calming like the moon.

Sadly, with both of them like that, there was nothing left that he could be and he knew it. Dreaming about it would only make it worse. Would hurt his heart and he would do something stupid, stupid, stupid again. This time for real and without hurting any of them in the process.

Booker knew that he was falling down another spiral, but there was nothing that could stop it. If they would have him for only a little bit longer, with their kind words and soft touches, he would take it all and seal it in his heart. Booker would take it and run, before they would recognize that there was nothing worth saving and go on with their lives. 

A sharp pain jerked him out of his thoughts, and he stared at the blood welling from the wound. Not much but it hurt nonetheless.

“Merde,” he cursed and tried to not bleed over the vegetables. They would need to get rid of them.

“Let me help you with that, scemo.” Nicky was there in an instant, before he even managed to put the finger into his mouth, both hands around his injured one. Booker's heart hitched when he felt Nicky so close that he could smell him and the warm sandalwood soap he had used. 

His long fingers were slightly cold around Bookers and his touch soft, eyes focused on the cut. They managed to shuffle over to the sink, Nicky refusing to let go of his hand and even with the cut already healing, it was put underneath running water, coloring it slightly pink. 

“I… you don’t need to do that,” Booker started weakly, but Nicky only shook his head, carefully checking the skin and drying his fingers with expert hands. Booker wondered how often Nicky had done this for Joe and he felt his chest grow tight again.

“Wait. Scemo means imbécile doesn’t it?” He asked, stunned. There had been no friendly teasing like that since he’d come back.

Nicky nodded and looked up, corner of his mouth twitching, suspiciously looking like a smile.

“Well, you are a dumbass for not paying attention. Knives are sharp for a reason.”

There was really nothing for Booker to say to that. Nicky was right. He was also standing way too close. He licked his lips that had gone dry with the sight of Nicky’s cheekbones that were clearly sharper than the knife that had just cut him.

“Why is there blood?” Joe’s concerned voice appeared behind Booker and he jumped back from Nicky so he wouldn’t look suspicious. Sadly, he couldn’t go far because he stepped right into Joe’s chest.

“Hm.” Joe laid his chin onto Bookers shoulder to look at the hand that Nicky was holding up, showing off his fingers.

“He cut himself.” 

“Did he now?” Joe sighed and turned his head the slightest bit, rubbing his beard on Booker’s cheek. A shiver ran through him and he could feel Nicky’s eyes burning through his body.

They didn’t mean it like that, they were just concerned, Booker reminded himself and shook his head slightly.

“It’s already healed,” he answered weakly and tugged back his hand, accidentally elbowing Joe into his stomach in the process.

“Oh merde, I’m sorry.”

Joe only laughed and reached up to tug on Bookers hair, winking at Nicky.

“You two go out. Shush. Play nice. I’ll finish the food myself.” Even though the Italian wore a smile, Booker felt his chest tighten further. Nicky didn’t want him there because he wasn’t even able to help him cut vegetables. How did he manage to fuck up everything he touched?

Warm fingers wandered from his hair into his neck, squeezing lightly. He couldn’t help his body shivering at the unexpected touch. The way his body relaxed instantly should be forbidden. It was embarrassing but somehow with Nicolò watching, giving him a little smile and a nod, he didn’t fight his body’s reaction. Booker still tried to choke off a groan and went limp against Joe who caught him with one arm around his chest.

“You good, Sébastien?” 

The fingers stayed where they were and Booker could feel himself slowly losing the tension in his shoulders, unsure of what was happening. He just knew that it felt good, but he also knew that it shouldn't, he couldn't allow himself to take pleasure and comfort from their touch. They should leave him here to clean up his blood, alone.

“I need you to tell me if you’re okay, Sébastien,” Joe insisted, slowly lessening the pressure.

“Am. ‘kay,” he said, shaking his head slightly, leaning back into the fingers in his hair. 

“Come on, Sébastien, you are way too tense, let me take care of that.”

Booker flinched and stared at the ground, trying to blink the tears of frustration away. Of course they had seen that he was tense, though not because of the reasons he was before. This time it was because he was almost bursting with tension to prevent himself from screaming about how much he wanted them. How much he loved them. How much he wanted to just stare at them and vanish in the love they shared with each other.

“It’s okay. I can help,” he protested softly. How the words seemed to be too much all of a sudden, he didn’t know. Cool fingers, Nicky’s hands, covered his cheeks and softly manhandled his face to look up into frowning eyes. He didn’t want to anger them, he really could help make the dinner.

“Si. We know,” Nicky told him, face stern and earnest. “Did so good already, now relax. Let Joe take care of you. Prego. Please do it for us.”

His thumb caressed Booker’s cheekbone, brushing away the tears that had managed to escape. The soft words didn’t help either. He nodded, crumbled against Joe, breathing heavily and wondering if he should break free and make a run for it. If only he wasn’t so tired all of a sudden.

If he’d been right in his mind he would have known that this would happen with how much he repressed his feelings and how much he craved for their soft touch. He should have known that if he bottled up the feelings he would eventually explode. Though he had really hoped that he was stronger and could resist.

Booker let himself be guided into the living room, Joe’s warm body pressed against his and a whine escaped him when Joe sat him alone on the couch, softly manhandling him to lay down. He curled in on himself, knees pressed against his upper body as he tried to stop the tears flowing. Booker didn’t want to appear any weaker than he already did.

Of course Joe would leave him.

He had hoped for more, he really had, even knowing that it was impossible to get. To be worthy. 

Booker could hear Joe softly talking to him but wasn’t able to make out words. A warm, fluffy blanket suddenly embraced his body. Joe tucked him in, not only covering him but bundling him up like a burrito.

“Come on, sweet. Let me help you.” He heard Joe’s words, a soft hand guiding his head upwards so a warm leg could sneak underneath his head.

Warm, long and familiar fingers carded through his hair, a touch he normally only knew when he was injured and Joe helped him, or when Joe gave his shoulder a squeeze, ruffling his hair before taking a step back again.

Booker had always craved their touch. To get it now was making his heart beat faster and he could feel his body crashing. It was like floating and bursting at the same time. Too much and too less, confusing all in all.

In the end it was his own fault that they didn’t touch him often. That they accepted his boundaries.

He hadn’t wanted them to touch him out of fear they would know. At first he had jerked away out of pain, back when he’d joined them. Then out of fear and grief, and then because he hated that he loved them so much. Hated himself for trying and hoping and leaning into their touch.

They had shared looks, had taken a step back and given him space. Out of kindness. Because they didn’t want to hurt him. Yet the only thing he craved more than anything was their approval, their loving touch.

To get hugged like they hugged Andy as a hello and as goodbye.

“It’s okay, let it all out.” 

Fingers scratched over his scalp, pressing into the right spots to make him whine quietly. His tears were still flowing, soaking into Joe’s pants, into the soft fabric. Desperately he tried to stop them, tried to hide his face in his hands but Joe didn’t scold him, only hummed and let his touch grow softer.

“Je suis désolé,” he managed to press out, too choked off to be recognizable but Joe seemed to know exactly what troubled him.

“Don’t worry about it, ya helo. A lot has happened. You are safe now. We will take care of you.”

Booker didn’t know when it happened but eventually he fell asleep, exhausted from crying. 

When he awoke again, his head was still lying in Joe’s lap, though his legs had uncurled and were resting on someone that could only be Nicky. Soft whispers filled the room. He almost fell back asleep, fingers in his hair, another pair of hands on his legs, stroking his ankles. For a moment he wondered if he could just play asleep to enjoy it a bit longer, conscious this time.

“Good morning, Sébastien.” Nicky’s calm whisper interrupted his musings and the following growl of his stomach made him blush. At least he could feel his cheeks heating up and he was pretty sure they could see it. Neither of them commented on it.

They also didn’t comment or scold him for jumping up and excusing himself for falling asleep. He could see Joe open his mouth out of the corner of his eyes but in the end nothing was said.

Avoiding their eyes he left the couch for them to snuggle closer and grabbed an abandoned plate with pasta that was left for him. He must have slept longer than he thought because both of them had eaten already. Two other used plates were sitting next to the couch on the floor and he would at least do the dishes when all he had done today was to make trouble.

He somehow never managed to be actually useful to them. As fast as possible without choking he inhaled the food before getting up to take away their plates. They didn’t comment on that either, though he knew that both of them enjoyed eating food slowly, when they were not on a mission.

“Sorry for keeping you up.” he murmured, still not looking into their eyes only for Nicky to grab his wrist when he reached for Nicky’s empty plate.

“You did great today. I’m proud of you.”

Booker felt his heart stop for a moment before it kick-started, rabbiting against his sternum, wondering if Nicky could feel how fast it was beating now. He wondered what Nicky was talking about but shook his head and the upcoming dizziness away.

“I’m doing the dishes and going for a short walk, thank you for, for everything.” He grabbed the plates and fled into the kitchen, closing the door behind himself, glad when neither of them followed him. The door didn’t have a key else he would have turned it.

Mechanically he cleaned the plates, nothing else to be cleaned because Nicky, saint that he is, had already cleaned up most of the things they’d dirtied up.

It was way too soon for him to go back into the living room to get his jacket and his shoes but it wasn’t that cold outside yet so his socks would have to do. He opened the kitchen window and looked down. It was only the first story, defensible against break-ins, and he would definitely survive the fall. He just couldn’t go back to them right now.

He didn’t even know why he did it but the next moment he crawled over the kitchen counter and jumped, carefully trying to avoid breaking something.

In the end he survived it with a few minor scratches.

Looking back up to the open window he regretted the move but shook his head. They wouldn’t be mad at him for leaving it open, or for leaving the light on.

Maybe if he bolted now without a goodbye that’s when they would get angry at him. And everything would change again. Not that he didn’t play with that thought. He just knew that Quynh would come and drag his sorry ass right back, maybe even tie him down so that he would talk to them.

Booker knew that she would and part of him hoped she would because then there would be no way he could leave it unresolved. Couldn’t be quiet about the fact that he was very much in love with them for any longer. But telling them was also not an option .

Quynh wanted him to act on his feelings, and if he was honest with himself he couldn’t just blame Quynh. He needed to show them his newfound backbone, finally, and be honest with them. They deserved that much.

After everything he had done, after everything they had forgiven, maybe they could forgive him for that too.

And if not, then at least he knew his place and how he felt. Then there would be nothing else between them anymore.

No more lies.

No more hiding.

Well, maybe he would go back into exile to spare them the awkwardness, wait until everything was forgotten and they could laugh about it. It would become a story of a confused and lonely man that they would tell new immortals around a campfire about. Someone that just fell for them because he was lonely and touch deprived, and everyone would laugh, and it would be okay.

Not that they would do that.

They wouldn’t be mean like that. They were too kind, too wonderful. Too perfect.

Who was he even kidding.

He would never be able to come back ever again if they rejected him. But he also wouldn’t be able to come back if Quynh dragged him by the ear and made him confess. It would only be way more difficult to hit and run afterwards.

With a soft, sad smile he stopped walking away and turned on the spot. Better to rip it off like a bandage. They would surely let him take the car, at least to the next bus-station. The weather was bound to be good the next day, so they could just take a little walk to get it back.

More likely he would be the one needing to walk because neither of them would let him drive on his own after an outburst of feelings and them letting him down gently. He would need to jump out of the window again, this time more sneakily because they would expect it.

His feet had dragged him back and looking up he could see that the window was closed again and the lights were out. Every light.

They’d gone to bed obviously. 

A part of him was sad about it, now that he’d finally managed to gather up the courage. Now that he finally was able to put into words what he’d felt for them. The other part was so glad that he didn’t need to deal with it.That he had another day's time to face them.

Sneaking back into the house was easy, he knew every creak by now, could walk the floor without waking them up. Sure, they would wake for a moment, Nicky that is, Joe could sleep through an ambush without any trouble. Nicky would wake up, know that it’s him and fall back asleep.

Booker smiled.

He wondered where he would fit in if they’d let him. Surprising as it was to be still optimistic, to still dream about it. Booker snorted and went into the kitchen after getting rid of his socks. He left wet footprints through the house and he hoped they would dry before anyone discovered the mess he made. He would clean the floor in the morning.

His stomach grumbled, despite having eaten with the others before, so he took a detour into the kitchen. Wouldn’t be able to go to sleep with heavy thoughts and an empty stomach. Somehow he had been walking longer than he’d thought.

At least it would explain why his body started to shiver. Too occupied from his emotions to even feel the cold. Quynh was right, he was a mess.

Quietly he opened the door to the fridge and stared into it. What to eat? There was leftover pasta with sauce stored so it wouldn’t go bad, and as much as he liked to eat cold things, too lazy to heat them up, he wouldn’t be able to survive the disapproving looks Nicky would throw at him, knowing that he’d eaten it cold and not setting free the aroma of the pasta.

Maybe he would just grab himself a glass of milk. It would be enough to last until morning and seeing how he wasn’t starving, and way too riled up to eat anything anyway. Milk it was.

With a soft sigh he grabbed the container and closed the fridge again, taking a step back only to run into a warm body behind him.

“Wha...t?”

“Shh… It’s only me,” was whispered into his neck, long arms slowly winding themselves around his waist. Booker could feel Nicky’s smile in his neck where the man was making himself comfortable, leaning his chin onto Booker’s shoulder.

Booker was frozen on the spot, half full milk container forgotten in his hand when the light of the kitchen was switched on, accompanied by another quiet content hum from the Italian against his back.

“Why look, Joe. Look what we found.”

Booker's eyes widened when he heard Joe’s quiet laugh and he was sure that Nicky could feel the way his heart jumped in his chest.

“I can see it, habibi. It’s a snack.”

Okay, maybe he had broken his neck and died for the last time when he’d jumped out of the window. His mouth was hanging open, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. Nicky’s hands around his middle squeezed a bit tighter, his thumb slowly moving in a lazy circle on his stomach, hot breath not leaving his neck.

He could feel the ghost of a slight stubble, would truly feel it if he’d moved his head the tiniest bit, so close was Nicolò’s face to his own.

Booker’s brain decided to jump start again when Joe came into view, only wearing the trousers from g earlier, when Booker had spied on them from the shadows, and a black shirt that was way too small for him. Booker's mouth went dry. He could see the well defined muscles of Joe’s chest and arms and he forced himself to look into Joe’s face who was watching him like a hawk.

If he could he would have taken a step back but there was Nicky and he didn’t let him go. Not that Booker really fought against him, the warm presence in his back a steady anchor.

Joe grabbed the container of milk before Booker managed to drop it, eyes softening slightly and he turned to get a glass out of the cupboard. Meanwhile they stayed quiet, Booker because he didn’t know what to say and Nicky because he was too occupied ogling at Joe without any care in the world. They waited for Joe to wash out the glass, pour some milk into it before he turned again, stepping towards them, way closer than actually necessary.

Booker wasn’t even able to lift his hand to reach out for the glass, when it was held against his lips.

“Let me help you with that,” Joe murmured in that rough voice of his that Booker had yearned for since over two centuries. He tipped the glass a bit when Booker closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

“Eyes on me, gorgeous. Yeah. Like that. You’re doing great.”

Booker felt himself melt and he was sure he would have lost balance if not for the steady anchor of Nicky holding him up.

His eyes were lost in Joe’s while his throat worked all on its own, drinking down the milk greedily, not able to question the situation at all, mind blank from whatever was happening.

Joe tipped the glass more and he could feel some of the milk escaping, flowing down his chin and he winced in the embrace over how he could spill it like that, but he could only hear Nicky’s soft tutting before Joe took the glass away again. Booker closed his eyes, unable to look him in the face, even unable to drink, failing in everything when he felt long, warm fingers on his chin, turning his head to the side. He felt a clever tongue licking up the milk, from his throat slowly up to his chin. His breath hitched and his hands went up, trying to grasp something only to come in contact with the very warm chest of Joe, who was even closer than before. Panicking he opened his eyes again, not knowing what Joe would do now that Nicky’s lips found his own, tongue licking over the corner of his mouth, then his lips, quietly purring like a content cat.

“It’s okay,” Joe whispered, close to his face, a hand finding its way into Bookers hair, playfully pulling it. “Let him in.” 

On that command, he opened his lips and was rewarded with a hungry tongue coercing him into opening his mouth wider, surrendering to Nicky’s talented tongue. And how couldn’t he be talented? They had centuries of practice. It was almost like a cold shower to Booker, waking him up from this fantasy come true.

They must have heard him make a noise, or felt him freeze up again, because Nicky backed away, blue eyes searching his face with a concern in them that made Booker sob. It caused Joe to step closer, embracing him too, sandwiching him from both sides, pressed between their warm bodies.

Joe’s hand was still in his hair, wandering down to his neck, squeezing lightly before Joe kissed Booker’s forehead.

“I’m sorry if this is too sudden for you,” he whispered quietly, not to spook Booker. There was no one else in the house that they could wake up by talking more loudly but Booker was glad they weren't either way. 

“We thought it would be easier for you,” Nicky said in the same quiet tone, kissing his temple, lingering there. “We didn’t want to wait another century for you.”

“Nico,” Joe scolded and Booker shrank a bit in the embrace, as far as he could.

“What? It’s the truth. We were waiting for you for so long.”

“For me?” It was nothing more than a breath, but to him it sounded as loud as a gunshot.

Joe’s face morphed into something sad that Booker wasn’t able to place. 

“For you, Sébastien. We may have been wrong to wait for you to come to us,” Joe started, shaking his head slowly when he saw the confused denial written all over Sébastien’s face.

“We’ve loved you for so long, we don’t know when it started. First it was Joe that started to feel for you. Then my own feelings changed from friendship to love. It is destiny. I firmly believe it.” Nicky’s words were steadfast, a firmness in his voice that didn’t weaver.

Booker opened his mouth to ask if this was all a dream. How this could be real? Was this what they really wanted?

A finger on his lips kept him quiet.

“Let us show you. Try not to think. Try to feel.”

“Do you trust us? Do you trust Joe and me to do what is right?”

They waited for him to nod. Nicky breathed out a soft and relieved laugh, while Joe looked as if he’d seen the most beautiful thing. The way he looked when Nicky gifted him something precious.

It was strange and terrifying and yet every way he'd ever wanted to be looked at.

Nicky and Joe didn’t need much to usher him to their bedroom, soft touches and whispered words to make him yield, following as if in a fever haze.

His eyes flickered between both of them, following the sharp line of Nicky’s smile, the sparkling eyes of Joe that roamed over both of them, undressing them in a way that made Booker feel naked despite still wearing all his clothes.

Not for much longer though. He could feel Nicky’s breath in his neck, a quiet warning for the tongue that followed and licked the skin. Nicky’s fingers carded through his hair, dragging his head back to bare more of his throat. Booker’s breath hitched when he felt Joe’s eyes hungrily on his throat and he closed his eyes, feeling himself melting into Nicky behind him.

The bite that came was surprisingly not from in front of him, but from behind, a sharp pain of teeth, not hard enough to break his skin but enough to leave a bruise that would all too soon fade away. It was mind blowing and enough to confuse his body to be hard already.

Booker's eyes went wide and he almost stopped Joe’s hands that had reached out to undress him. Shamefully, he looked away. He didn’t want to be the bloody beginner and already come in his pants the moment one of them touched him.

“It’s okay. It can all be a bit overwhelming, ya helo.” _My beautiful._

For a second Booker wasn’t sure if Joe meant Nicky behind him, but two fingers underneath his chin carefully forced him to look up again.

“No thinking, Sébastien. You’re worth being loved. And we have the whole night. There’s two of us and tonight? Is just about you. If you don’t want us to see you naked, if you want just to cuddle and sleep, then we can do that.”

Joe smiled at the little unsatisfied growl Nicky gave and shook his head with a loving glint in his eyes.

“But if you want to come for us, that would be a great honor. Sometimes I let Nicky come in his trousers two or three times before I undress him, spreading him out and worshiping his body until he comes another time without even touching his hole.” 

If Booker could, he would have fled, but Nicky tightened his arms around him, grounding him in a way that he didn’t know was possible.

“It is something else to come apart like that. Overwhelming at first, sì. But then it feels wonderful.”

He really didn’t want to disappoint them. And they didn’t shove him away. They weren’t as cruel as to laugh at him if he came the moment one of them touched his bare skin. It was their sincerity, the honesty in their eyes and voices that made him nod. That made him let his arms fall down and lean backwards, hiding his face in the crook of Nicky’s neck, who cooed at him.

“Do you want that Sébastien? Or would you want to sleep?”

“I... I trust you,” he whispered against Nicky’s skin, before looking at Joe with a fast beating heart. “I trust you,” he repeated again, not forced but with a strength that he wasn’t sure he possessed.

After everything he had done to them, the least he could do was to trust them. Trust them and do what they told him to do before he could...

“What a good boy you are.” Joe’s hand tapped against his cheek, before thumbing away the tears that were gathering in his eyelids already. “It’s okay to be overwhelmed but know that we won’t abandon you if you’re not ready.”

Booker closed his eyes and nodded again, a slight tremor in his body. He takes comfort in the steady presence of Nicky behind him, holding him tightly. Nicky’s hands moved, fast and steady to immobilize him further.

“We will take care of you. Joe knows what he’s doing. If you’re good, you’ll say green, if it’s getting too much but still okay, yellow. When it is too much, red. Do you understand me?”

That sounded like something he could do. Easy and simple. Nothing he needed to think about too much.

Clever fingers stroked from his face down to his throat, over his Adam's apple, down to his shirt. Touching the first button.

“I always wanted to do this.” There was a slight smirk in Joe’s voice and just as he was about to ask what he meant, he felt the shirt tighten around his back and heard fabric tear, buttons falling to the ground.

“What the…” His surprise was interrupted by Joe’s carefree laugh and Nicky’s amused snort, followed by the tiniest headshake against his cheek. Booker stared at Joe who wiggled his eyebrows in a way that was too ridiculous for how hard he still was in his pants and he huffed a quiet laugh.

“Always hiding underneath those too wide clothes,” Joe scolded him and reached out. A warm hand touched his chest and Booker looked down, marveling at the warm contrast of Joe’s hand on him, followed by another hand, covering Joe’s. Both were over his heart and he felt himself relax a bit more into Nicky’s half embrace. He had heard and seen them joke during sex many times and it had always warmed his heart. Having this here now, with him? It meant everything to him.

Joe winked before he closed in again, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss that was bound to burn his very being. Booker tried to reach out for him and Nicky let him, dragging his husband closer to himself by the loops of his jeans, purring into Booker’s ear while he watched them kiss.

He could feel that none of them were unaffected by this. It made him feel easier about the way he moaned into Joe’s mouth when Nicky slyly let his fingers wander over the hem of his jeans, clever hands opening the zipper slowly.

Foolishly he had forgone underwear today, the jeans too tight for it, maybe in an attempt to get their attention, he didn’t know anymore. It was worth the pleasant hum he got from Joe, the little bite into his lower lip.

“Look how eager you are to please us. What a good job you’re doing.”

He blushed at the low praise, knowing that it was not really something he had done for exactly this situation and still it made a fire in his chest ignite that he couldn’t deny. He’d always been a sucker for Joe’s praise.

Nicky’s praise was the same but it came less, more pronounced, more like something he needed to work hard for. Making it all the sweeter when the man shared it with someone other than Joe.

“He really is good for us,” Joe murmured and smiled at him encouragingly.

Booker tugged on Joe’s shirt, trying to make him get rid of it, but the man just patted his hand away.

“Shh…not now. First I wanna see you.”

Nicky had managed to get rid of Booker’s shirt and his own without him really noticing, hot skin against his back when he searched for support the moment his own hands fumbled for his jeans, dragging them down his bottom, blushing wildly when he almost tripped them both in his attempt to get rid of them faster.

Both Nicky and Joe were surprisingly strong and being completely naked with only Nicky halfway undressed made him feel vulnerable, but not in a way that made him uncomfortable. Of course they had seen him naked before, but this was different, not that he had a moment left to doubt anything with how hungry Joe was looking at him.

“Bed. Now.”

Booker nodded obediently and let himself be guided by Nicky’s steady hand on his back, though when he climbed onto the bed he felt a sharp moment of panic when he turned towards them. They were both beautiful, standing side by side, their fingers entwined with Joe softly kissing Nicky’s cheek, who leaned into the touch and nuzzled back. Bathed in the warm light of the bedroom lamp they looked flawless and breathtaking. It was a rare sight to see them searching each other out like that, eyes hot with desire and clearly aroused, not even trying to hide what they felt for each other. More than just lust.

They turned as one, looking down at him, and he felt the blush creeping up to his ears when he looked down again, feet slightly dirty from his unexpected walk in the night. He tried to hide himself, covering his groin even though he knew that they had both seen him bare already, trying to give himself a little bit of dignity back when he was interrupted by a sharp “Stop” coming from Joe.

His eyes widened and he froze, staring at him with a short burst of panic that they would throw him out now. 

“You don’t need to hide from us. You’re ours,” Joe continued, taking a step closer to the bed, hands reaching for Booker’s knees to push them apart. If he’d been a stronger man he would have fought it, but instead he just let his legs fall apart, eyes still wide and heart beating fast enough that he was sure Nicky could hear it from where he was getting something from behind Joe.

They must have had talked to each other without him knowing or recognizing but their intention became quite clear when Nicky made a joyous sound, returning with what looked like rope in his arms. Just that it wasn’t the navy blue that Joe normally used on Nicky, it was more of a yellowish tone, turning into a sunflower gold in the light.

His eyes were still on the ropes, marvelling at their shine, when he felt the bed dip beside him, Nicky’s arms sneaking around his shoulders.

“They reminded us of your hair. Remember that time you were with us in Malta?”

He did.

They had hugged him and kissed him on the cheeks, drunk on wine and sun and laughter, and had told him they loved him and it all had been sweet torture, thinking that they meant it as a brother. Now that he thought about it, he had maybe been wrong and missed all of their little signs.

The way they had set next to him, shoulders and knees touching, the way their eyes had shone. The way Andy had gone quiet and stared at him with a face that was difficult to read when he’d talked about how much he’d enjoyed Malta.

“You tried so desperately to tan but the only thing that had happened was your hair turning golden and shining in the sun.”

Nicky smiled and kissed his cheek, just like that time, but now his lips didn’t leave Booker to search for Joe’s. Instead, he turned Booker’s head to capture his lips in a slow, open mouthed kiss.

His fingers touched Nicky’s naked arms, his chest, forgetting the rustling of ropes and his former fears. It still felt more like a fever dream than reality but he was nothing but selfish and greedy, wanting it all as long as he could have it. As long as they were willing to share.

In his mind they had spent an eternity kissing like that when he felt another pair of arms, rough hands on his back, giving him a tiny shove that unbalanced him with a yelp, shoving him right into Nicky’s lap, his legs spread wide to sit on Nicky’s legs, his face hiding in Nicky’s neck when he whined as his leacking cock brushed against the fabric and naked skin.

“Now, that’s better.” Booker could hear Joe’s smirk, and he nodded into Nicky’s neck. Though this would certainly feel even better with Joe at his back. Not that he needed to wait for long, warm lips and a soft beard tickling the back of his neck.

“Straighten your back, beautiful, and cross your arms behind your back. Remember last week in the kitchen? What I did with my Nicolò? We’ll do this on your upper body.”

Another session he had accidentally stormed into. It had been pretty early and Booker had been woken from an alarm he could have sworn he had turned off the night before. They had wanted to go on a hike, but had postponed due to bad weather. He had decided, since he already was awake, he could at least make breakfast for the three of them.

What he hadn’t expected was running into Nicky and Joe, both fully clothed with Joe sitting and doing a crossword. One hand in Nicky’s hair, who had not only been bound but with his head in Joe’s lap, perfectly calm and with a soft, content smile on his puffy, red lips. Joe had apologized for the both of them and asked if they should leave, but he had only shook his head and gone to make breakfast like he had planned, decided by Nicolò’s stomach’s hungry growl and Joe’s amused snort.

It hadn’t been easy and the eggs ended up a bit too burned, but neither had complained, they had just smiled at him and complemented how wonderful it was for them to have him caring like that. He had blushed, not knowing what to say but glad that they hadn’t instead sent him away, trusted him enough for Joe to unbind Nicky and lead him to the couch, even invited him to sit with them to relax.

Nicky's hand on his hip, steadying him, brought him back to the present. As if Nicky felt his inner turmoil or was responding to his sad, disappointed whine, he smiled and bumped their foreheads together, their noses touching.

It should have felt awkward but he had seen Joe and Nicky do that for ages. At this point he couldn’t do anything else but associate it with comfort and trust.

It was a strange feeling to have ropes laid around his body, something all of them knew, from capture and failure, yet here were Joe’s firm hands on him, stroking and caressing the muscles that tightened on contact, clever fingers that checked for enough space between rope and skin. They might heal but there was no reason to ruin this with hurt or discomfort.

Adjusting the ropes, knotting the intricate knots while still reassuring him with soft touches as he went, as if he was a wild animal ready to bolt, took longer than he’d thought. Technically he knew that of course, but no one had ever done this to him. He didn’t know what was or wasn't right and how long it normally took.

Nicky’s and his foreheads were still touching, Nicky’s eyes piercing right into his soul, holding him captive in a slow blinking manner, mesmerizing and hypnotic. The Italian's fingers were steady on his hips, stroking his skin with his thumb. Booker felt himself calm down, his arousal taking a backseat to the unexpected feeling of calm and safety. Booker settled, feeling more calm than panicked arousal.

“If you could see how beautiful you are together. One of these times I will bind you together, draw you, so that you can see how good you are for me.”Joe’s voice was laced with wonder, yet dark and full of desire. Booker blushed and tried to move his arms, to grab for Nicky to balance enough to turn to Joe but they couldn’t move at all.

The ropes cut into his chest and upper arms when he tried to turn and look at Joe.

Surprised, he tested the ropes restraining him, but he could only wiggle his fingers. It made him awfully aware of how vulnerable he was right now. He wasn't able to do anything like this. Not cover himself, not shove them away when it became too much, unable to touch them. Completely at their mercy.

The problem was not that he thought they would hurt him.

Pain was something he could deal with. Something familiar, something he _deserved_

But what if they _left_?

“We wouldn’t,” came the steady voice of Nicky, firm, as if that was clear as the sky was blue.

He hadn’t known that he had said it out loud. The confusion must have been vivid on his face, but Nicky only laughed quietly.

“You didn’t have to say it aloud, Sébastien. We know you. We have seen you at your lowest points, have been there after you’ve been blown to pieces and grew back together. We have been there when you’ve drunk too much, when you cried yourself to sleep. We just didn’t know if you _wanted_ us to help you.”

“It was not easy for us to see you in such pain and us unable to ease it,” Joe murmured from behind him. Joe’s touch on his shoulders was light, but Booker could feel his hands trembling. It never occurred to him that he had hurt them by withholding his pain.

“Je suis désolé,” he muttered quietly. 

“Do you trust us now to take care of you?” Nicky asked, careful to not spook him. With a tenderness that he reserved only for injured and scared people or animals. Booker figured he was all of that and more. 

Booker nodded.

“Do you remember your safeword?” Nicky pressed a bit more.

Joe squeezed his shoulders to ground him as Booker nodded. “Green?” he said, uncertain.

“Is that a question or your color?” Joe teased with mirth shining in his eyes.

Booker sighed quietly, “I’m okay, I want this. Really.” 

Joe and Nicky shared a look. Booker knew this probably was a whole conversation between them.

“I want this not because I think you want this from me.” He would've gestured with his hands if it was possible, but Booker only managed to twitch his fingers. “I don’t do this to please you.”

Joe made a choked off noise and he wished he could see both their faces at the same time. Perhaps better not, though, because the knowing twitch of Nicky's lips was enough for the tip of his ears to turn red.

Thankfully they didn’t interrupt him but gave him time to explain, to put into words what he was feeling right now.

“Okay, that’s not right. I _do_ want to please you and make you happy, but I’m doing this because I’ve,” he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “I’ve watched you and you look so happy and satisfied, like nothing else exists but this moment. I’ve read about it. A lot. I even have a list of things I would like to try. Though, that’s not the point. The point is that I really want this. I know what I signed up for and I’m just scared.” He opened his eyes again, looking down. “I’m scared that I’m not enough.”

“It’s because you think too much. I do that too. Yusuf helps me to get out of my head. Sometimes I feel like it’s all too much, like the world and me are breaking apart,” Nicky said, nodding in sympathy, giving him a soft look.

Warm hands carefully massaged his shoulders, reliving some of the tension.

“When that happens I bind him and stay with him as long as he needs and wants it,” Joe added. There was a smile on his face. Booker didn’t need to see it to know it was there.

For a moment all three were silent before Joe squeezed his neck and dragged him backwards until he lost balance and sagged against Joe’s chest. Laughing breathlessly at the mischievous grin Joe directed at him when he looked up. Joe winked before he laid his hand onto Booker’s cheek.

With his thumb he caressed his chin, eyes shining in delight when he touched Booker's lips and they fell apart, with just the tiniest bit of encouragement.

Booker’s breath hitched when Joe’s eyes darkened in arousal, not even hiding in the slightest that he wanted him.

For a second he was lost in Joe’s eyes, tongue flicking out to lick the digit to see how Joe would react, when suddenly he felt a wet tongue licking over one of his nipples, followed by Nicky’s lips and a very unexpected sharp suck that made his hips jerk. Nicky, that fucker, snickered and looked at him with an innocent blink of his eyes.

“Oh, we will have so much fun with you,” Nicky said, voice full of a dark promise that made Booker shiver especially when Joe chimed in a second later.

“Let’s postpone this talk for later and don’t even think of us forgetting about this nifty little list of yours.” 

It took a bit of maneuvering, Nicky dragging him back by the rope, making him fall forward into his arms again. Joe's display of raw strength as he grabbed Booker by the hips and lifted him up, just like that, made the blood in Booker's body flood straight to his groin.

In the end they settled with Nicky half sitting, half lying against the pillows propped against the headboards.

He’d gotten rid of his pants and socks, Booker lying snug against his chest. A stern look from Joe discouraged him from closing his legs, to hide from them again.

“I’m going to bind your legs too, this will help you to be a good boy for us. Is this something you want or is it too much?” Joe asked, looking intensely at Booker.

Surprised, Booker looked at their sincere faces. “Please,” he said, widening up his legs further so they knocked against Nicky’s. “I don’t want to think today.”

It must have been the right thing to say, because Joe looked at him with pride and Nicky hugged him a bit tighter saying, “You’re being so good for us, tesoro.”

This time he was able to watch Joe, still fully clothed, sit down, winking at Nicky before he adjusted their legs so that Booker’s were outside of Nicky’s, leaving him fully on display. Nicky hummed, approving of whatever plan he and Joe had decided on.

“This is a simple Futomomo,” Joe calmly explained, while he let his fingers trail over Booker's inner thighs. The ropes were snug but still loose enough to withstand Joe’s finger test. It shouldn't make his heart yearn as much as it did.

The binding of his legs should have taken more time. It looked more complicated than what Joe had done to his chest, but Joe had a century long practice. He only took his time when he wanted to tease. Booker had seen it many times in his dreams and some of the other safehouses. Joe must have noticed his disappointment, not able to really hide it from them, when this was all he’d ever wanted.

Joe smiled and leant down to kiss a free space on his knee, teasingly rubbing his beard at his inner leg. It was a foreign sensation, nothing he had ever felt before. He had tried to create the sensation, but this was way better than the hairbrush he had used.

Booker let out another breathless laugh and shook his head, not wanting to reveal how desperate he had been for them. How he had tried to make his experience as real as it could get without them.

Joe responded with a raised eyebrow before he turned his head to bite into the soft skin between the ropes.

“I’ll let that one slide. For now.”

Booker would love it if they would let it slide forever, but he knew he wouldn’t be as lucky, not with Joe looking at him like that. It had always been hard to lie to him and he didn’t want to anymore. Was tired of hiding and Quynh had said, if he wanted this to work, he would need to open up.

Joe winked at him before he went to work on his other leg.

It was amazing to watch him work as fast as possible, without needing to look at all, keeping eye contact with Booker, who didn’t know where to look. Joe’s heated gaze or the talented fingers teasing his skin, binding him in a way that made it impossible to move.

Wriggling his fingers, he stroked over Nicky behind him, dragging his attention back to him. Booker was feeling quite comfortable, something he wouldn’t have thought possible at first. It was warm in the room and having Nicky pressed against him was hot at his back. In more ways than one, he could feel the Italian reacting, could feel his dick twitch against him.

“Are you, are you okay?” he asked, turning his head a bit to look at Nicky, wanting to make sure that he didn’t hurt him, lying like that.

The Italian hummed and looked at him with soft eyes, nuzzling his cheek.

“This is about you tonight, but sì, I’m good,” Nicky smiled and let his hands roam over Booker’s sides, wandering up to his nipples, which he carefully covered with his big hands.

“He’s thinking too much, tesoro,” Nicky said to Joe, teasingly.

“I would say we can’t have that, but it’s very cute that he thinks of making you comfortable, habibi.”

If he could, Booker would have hidden his face but instead he closed his eyes to avoid looking at them. He couldn’t even turn his face into Nicky’s chest to hide. Distantly he thought that he should panic, now that he was bound like this and unable to move, unable to do anything. Yet nothing happened, nothing bad at least. Instead, he felt safe, cared for. He was restrained but not in danger, not with Nicky carefully stroking his chest and Joe kissing his leg. 

Feeling that Nicky was hard underneath him made Booker feel better about being hard too, not as embarrassing as it had been before. They had seen him naked before. Booker was pretty sure that they had seen him masturbating too.

It still felt a bit strange that they could watch him now, that they were looking at him and he couldn’t do anything.

What if they decided that they didn’t like it?

A sharp pain exploded from his nipple.

“Merde!” he cursed, more surprised than actually in pain.

“Poor thing, you know Nicolò doesn’t like it when you don’t pay attention. I fear he will try to convince you to pay more attention,” Joe sighed, faux apologetic, letting his fingers roam over both of Booker’s bound legs.

“How beautiful you look. Wrapped like a present for us,” Joe smiled when he shivered and squirmed in response. The skin on the inside of his legs was already sensitive enough without the ropes caressing over it.

“I’m going to suck you off now and I want you to come into my mouth. Let me taste you. I will open you up and fuck you until you’re no longer able to think about anything other than my dick. Maybe you can suck Nicky off too, if you're able to. Or would you rather have him in you after I'm done? I know that he will wait for us to finish so that he can have you after, he’s a treasure like that. He said it’s my turn first. Isn’t that nice of him?” Joe promised, watching Booker’s reaction. 

Booker swallowed. His throat was suddenly very dry, hearing Joe so casually talk about what he had planned did things to him that he didn’t know how to handle. Booker felt his cock twitch in interest and the predatory grin on Joe’s face was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Even though Joe was still wearing all of his clothes he still took Booker's breath away when he kneeled between their spread legs and leaned forwards to kiss Booker. It was hot and a bit clumsy, Booker lacking the experience Joe and Nicky had, but they fell into a good rhythm within short moments. Booker moaned into the kiss, opening his lips to try to get Joe deeper, whining when Nicky started to play with his nipples again. Not twisting or tugging them, but circling them with his thumbs. He must have licked them because they were wet and felt amazing against his skin. He could only imagine what Nicky’s lips would feel like on him instead of just his hands, if he wasn’t so eager to feel Joe’s mouth on him as well.

Their beards scratched at each other, Joe’s softer than his own, and they broke off the kiss, panting into each other's mouths. A tiny growl beside his ear made Joe laugh, before he leaned down again, pressing Booker between them, kissing Nicky without even caring that he was rubbing his clothed body on Booker's naked one.

It felt like an eternity before they stopped, Joe’s lips wet and shiny and swollen. He looked wonderful. With a growl, one which never failed to make him shiver, he started to kiss down Booker's neck, following the collarbone to his left nipple. Nudging Nicky’s fingers away with his nose he latched onto the nipple, scratching his teeth over it, hinting at how he could easily bite him and tease him some more.

His tongue hardened and flickered against the hard knob.

Booker was sure he would die when Joe continued like this, or sucked on his dick like that. He would come with the first lick and wasn’t that sad? He wished he could stay like this forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe panted and laughed roughly, sitting back on his heels. His eyes were glued on Sébastien’ dick and the way he licked his lips made him squirm under the heated gaze, only stopped by merciless fingers digging into his hip.

“Keep still for him,," Nicky reprimanded him.

Sébastien nodded and tried to keep still, when Joe winked at them and leaned down to plant a little kiss on the tip of his head, before licking off some of the precome.

“Merde.”

Sébastien really tried not to jerk his hips upwards but he was only human, was only a man who hadn’t gotten a blowjob in so long. Joe laughed quietly and laid down on the bed, making himself comfortable before he snuggled his cheek against Sébastien’s hard flesh, looking up to them with half lidded eyes.

With a playful purr he kissed the base, before licking his balls, mercilessly ignoring Sébastien’s frustrated whine. Of course he wanted to get him off first to have more fun later, to take the edge off, but where was the fun in that?

He took his time, getting to know him, nosing the soft flesh of the shaft while his beard tickled the heavy balls before finally, finally showing mercy in licking up, up, up. He’d always admired Sébastien’s cock, a slight curve to it, hair darker than the ones on his head by far. Joe sent him a knowing look, having seen the way it was trimmed, taken care off with what could only have been some of Joe’s own beard oil. They would need to talk about a proper punishment for using his things later, but right now he admired the way Sébastien took care of himself. Maybe for them instead for himself so far, but that was okay. That was something they could work with. They would teach him to take care for himself, after showing him that they did care for _him._

Sébastien’s blush had spread down his neck, so his face and part of his chest were tinted red. It was delightful. Sébastien almost never blushed, yet all he did tonight was do just that, just for them. He wondered what noises he would make for them, once they took him apart.

The look upwards also showed him that Nicolò had stopped teasing Sébastien , instead holding him down carefully so Sébastien could enjoy what Joe was giving him. How considerate of his lover. He would say thank you later, would make it up to him for being so good for him.

Slowly opening his mouth, he watched Sébastien look at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly ajar, before he _whined_ when Joe closed his lips around the sensitive head. Joe’s fingers trailed over Sébastien’s balls, moving slowly in rhythm with the little sucks he was giving, the tongue dipping over the slit to coax out more precome, but stopped when he felt the balls tightening up.

With a wet pop he let go of the head, smiling at Sébastien before licking over his own lips. He wasn’t as good as his Nicky in giving head but he was no beginner and Booker looked like he would come the second he touched him now.

“Feeling good, gorgeous?” he carefully asked, watching the blown pupils with awe. Booker still looked at him like he was in a dream.

Joe wished he could tell him how beautiful he looked, how amazing he tasted, how much it took for Joe to not just swallow him and suck until he came in his mouth instead of dragging it out. He wanted to suck him until he came, desperate for release, for Joe, for the both of them.

Joe waited for the little breathless "yes", the quiet “green” that followed, making him smile. Sébastien had always been a fast learner and who was Joe to deny a reward for a job well done? 

Without further teasing Joe took pity on him and swallowed him down to the root.

The shocked gasp made him laugh quietly and then moan. Because damn, they sure had the practice, but Sébastien, sweet Sébastien didn’t. 

The moan was more than Sébastien could take. Joe felt his legs tremble, hips going up the only warning Joe got before he tasted the salty release.

With a hum he swallowed, careful to not lose anything and released Sébastien with a wet plop, carefully licking the shaft and the head to get every last drop before coming up, to smirk at Sébastien, before leaning down to Nicky, giving him a kiss. Joe laughed when Nicky growled and started licking his lips, then into his mouth to get the aftertaste of what Booker tasted like. 

“You swallowed it all.”

Joe laughed quietly at the accusing tone of his beloved and the following pout, and gave Sébastien a kiss on the cheek before answering.

“Well, I’m sorry. I couldn’t restrain myself, hayati. He just tastes too good.”

“Sharing is caring, Joe.”

Sébastien watched them with wide eyes, not even trying to get his breathing under control and Joe smiled at him, kissing his forehead, then his nose, down to his lips.

“You did very good there. Thank you for coming for me.”

That made Sébastien laugh, a confused and wondrous sound, eyes still wide in what Joe could read was amazement.

“Shouldn’t I thank you for that?” he whispered against Joe’s lips, confused, questioning. Joe smiled and bonked their foreheads together.

“You’re giving yourself to us willingly. That’s what we hoped for. I do hope that you’re giving us more tonight, but if not that is okay too," Joe assured him.

It was endearing how Joe knew that Sébastien would have blushed harder if he could have. Sébastien bit his lower lip and it took all his restraint to not scold him for it, to make him open up so Joe could inspect the lip. It was a habit that he’d trained out of Nicky, mostly. He would need to do it with Sébastien too.

Joe could see that Sébastien was nervous about something, but pressing it could be too much, he was still such a wild card.

They had talked to Quynh and been more than delighted to know that their attraction was returned, but they also knew how fragile this all was. The scolding they had gotten hadn’t been funny and reminded Joe of how Quynh had managed to talk sense into both of them in the early days.

“I’ve never. Never with a man.” The words were so quiet that Joe almost didn’t hear them. Surprised, his eyes searched Nicky’s, who was looking back at him piercingly.

They hadn’t known that little detail.

“Never?” he asked, wanting to know if he’d heard falsely.

Sébastien shook his head, then looked away from both of them, not even hiding into Nicky’s neck as he had done earlier.

“Not even. You know...” He shot a short glance to Joe’s lips, then downwards, to indicate a blowjob from a man.

Joe inwardly groaned.

Thank you Quynh.

She was probably sitting somewhere, laughing in glee.

“Why didn’t you say something, Bas?” he carefully asked, not wanting to spook him.

They would have taken it easy, not kinky right away. He was about to get up and get the scissors, but Nicky’s hands grabbed him by the arms, dragging him back into an embrace that made Booker huff out because of the sudden weight.

“If Sébastien wants to have soft, sweet sex for his first time we won’t say no, but if he wants this instead, he can say so. Don’t decide for him,” Nicky scolded him.

Joe nodded slowly. Nicky was right, of course. Sébastien knew what they liked to do, but there was still the lingering doubt whether he was doing it to make them happy or if he did it because he actually wanted it.

“I already said I wanted it,” came the sharp reply that in another situation would have gained him an equally sharp slap on his ass. Only the nervous, almost panicked undertone made Joe sit back on his heels.

“Look at me, Sébastien.” Joe left him no choice but to obey with his tone. Sébastien’s eyes snapped right back to him.

“I know you said you want it, but do you know how much you are offering to us? We can still untie you and take it slow, if you want. We can build up to this and there will be no hard feelings.”

Oh how he would have loved to kick Nicky for snorting right now, as he pointedly looked down to Joe’s obvious bulge in his pants. No hard feelings, haha, very funny, Nicolò.

“And that’s why we decided for Joe to go first,” the Italian all but purred into Sébastien’s ear, giving it a sharp bite that had Sébastien whine and arch his back. “I would have not asked, I would have bent you over the bed to take what you’re so willingly giving to us, until you couldn’t decide anything anymore.” He winked at Joe and rubbed his cheek on Sébastien’s like an overgrown cat.

For a moment Joe took the time to only look at them. Nicky’s blue eyes were blazing with fire and a lust that had not decreased over the centuries. His eyes bore into Joe’s, a steady reminder that he was not alone, that there was someone there with him, one he trusted with all and more, that would help him to stop if their partner was too stubborn to do so.

Sébastien was looking at him too, stubborn indeed, wanting in his eyes, replacing the sadness that usually lingered there. Joecould already see doubt creeping in. Not of the situation, not of them, but of himself. Joe had seen it too often to let it spoil his first time.

“As you wish.”

It should have scared Sébastien how rough his voice sounded. Instead he only shivered and opened his legs a bit wider, earning a calculating grin and a wink to Yusuf from Nicolò. Cocky. They would see what punishment he would get tomorrow. Maybe he would bind Sébastien to a chair, unable to touch himself and show the poor man something educational about what could happen to a feisty lover.

On the other hand, his love wasn’t his submissive right now. Instead, he was the other part of himself, the part that loved to guide, to wreck in the most agonizing and mind-opening way.

Sébastien, on the other hand, didn’t show the slightest desire to take the lead. That was okay with Joe, as much as it would be okay with him if this would change. As much as he’d prefer it the way it was, he wouldn’t want to press another label on him like they did with him being a soldier.

Quynh had made that point pretty clear and they’d both agreed. Things needed to change to make all of them happy and not just certain parts of them.

They deserved better and more, and right now Sébastien deserved his whole attention.

Especially considering this first time with their new lover and, hopefully, their new beloved would be so much more different than the enraged fight for dominance that had been Nicolò’s and his first few times.

“Ours,” he growled and surged forward to kiss Sébastien, pouring all his want, his desire and his need into it. All his love that he felt for him, but was never allowed to show like this before.

He felt the need to mark him up, even though the kiss, hard enough to bruise their lips, would heal right away. What a pity. They would need to find another way to make the marks last, and he already had something beautiful in mind.

Sébastien leaned into the kiss as much as possible in his situation, focused only on Joe, eyes wide open to take everything in, which was a shame. One day he would be comfortable and trusting enough to just close them and enjoy.

Nicky wriggled a bit, reaching underneath the blanket to grasp for the warm lube they had prepared. It had cooled some with how long they’d taken but was still warm enough to not startle Sébastien. Joe smiled into the kiss when the bottle was pressed into his hand. Without looking he clicked it open. It was all Nicky needed to open up his legs, taking Sébastiens legs with him as he went, making Sébastien yelp in surprise. 

Joe broke the kiss to grin at him.

“Nicky’s idea. Beautiful, isn’t it? You’re all ours, no need to think. Just trust us,” Joe said to Sébastien, pride coloring his voice.

“Let us take care of you, tesoro,” Nicky chimed in, softer now than before when he’d urged Joe to hurry up. 

Joe could see the struggle in Sébastien's eyes, the sudden flare of panic but also how his breath hitched and the way his pupils dilated in arousal. His mouth opened and closed as if he was searching for words, only to end up with a breathless, “green.”

Joe smiled.

He poured some lube onto his fingers before reaching down, stroking over Sébastiens chest with his other, still dry hand. He kept their eye contact, wanting to see everything himself, especially if it proved to be too much. His fingers danced over his still slightly wet cock, noticing in delight how it twitched with renewed interest. He wondered if Sébastien was able to just come from getting fucked.

Carefully, his lubed fingers stroked over Sébastiens pucker, still soft and pliant from his earlier orgasm, but clenching up when he pressed a bit further. Sébastien tried to buck his hips to get closer and get more, but couldn’t and Booker frowned when he realized.

It was delicious how he leaned back into Nicolò, how his moon all but purred into Sébastien’s ear, telling him what a good boy he was for them, how Joe would take his sweet time to prepare him, and how instead Nicolò would have no such restraint.

How he would ruin him, ruin him for everyone else but them.

“You’re already the only ones. Always.” Sébastien gasped.

The sudden and pure confession startled Joe enough to increase the pressure on his finger and breach the tight muscle. Sébastien mewled.

“Madre de dio,” Joe cursed.

And Nicky? Nicky laughed. That damn lovable minx.

Nicky opened their legs wider, arms once again sneaking around Sébastien’s chest to hold him still, before licking over the shell of his ear.

Sébastienscrunched his nose.

“No objections there, you’re ours and ours alone, Sébastien.”

There was a dark undertone in Nicky's voice, one they’d both heard before. It betrayed his normally calm demeanour, showing that there was violence to follow if someone interfered. A dark promise.

The muscle around Joe’s finger clenched, then relaxed again. Sébastien really reacted beautifully, not only to compliments, but to the idea of them owning him too. This was something he could work with.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Joe moved his finger, entering him to the second knuckle, marvelling in the way Sébastienopened up for him. He clearly had tried it with one finger before, and the blush on his face said as much. Though one finger wouldn’t be enough.

Joe hummed and moved to kiss Sébastien, opening him up carefully, slowly adding another finger until Sébastien’s legs were trembling and he whined into his mouth, growling and trying to bite his lips. Joe snickered quietly and winked at him, kissing his nose.

“Another?” he asked teasingly, not even waiting for Sébastien to respond verbally, the glare enough to add a third. It was enough to have his cock twitching, waking up to new life after coming only a short time prior. A perk of their healing abilities. One he’d used more than often on Nicky, dragging it out and making him come more than once or twice a night. It was amazing what they could do and there was so much they wanted to try with Sébastien .

Nicky hummed and stroked Sébastien’s chest, down over his stomach, dragging his fingernails over the heated skin, before his fingers stroked lightly over Sébastiens hardening cock.

He was taking Joe’s fingers easily, trying to buck his hips and move closer, only managing to tease Nicky with how his ass rubbed over Nicky’s own erection.

“I think that is enough. Stop playing with him and undress already.”

Joe moaned and nodded. He was achingly hard since he’d tasted him. When he felt how tight he was and how delicious he opened up underneath him, he'd hardened even more, especially with the honour that he was to be the one introducing him to such pleasures.

Out of patience himself the shirt was gone in an instant, followed by the pants that he just threw off the bed. They could tidy up later. Just like Sébastienhe didn’t wear underwear and he groaned when he saw the unclouded desire in his face.

“Hurry.” This time it was Sébastienthat chimed up. “Please. Please hurry.”

As if he’d wait any longer.

“Impatient. Normally I would make you wait longer for that.” He almost laughed again, seeing the panicked expression that was more a plea for another release, to be filled up and to come from it instead of being left like that. How open Sébastien could be.

“Don’t worry. Special case today.” Joe took the lube and stopped for a second. “Condoms or no?” He and Nicky didn’t use any, but maybe Sébastiendidn’t want it right away or never at all.

“No condoms,” Sébastiensaid, resolutely. He wanted to feel it.

Joe shook his head. 'Young people these days,' he smiled fondly to himself. No patience at all.

He was almost tempted to really drag it out but one look at both of them, between Nicky’s heated look on his dick and Sébastien’s longing eyes, he just couldn’t.

“Nicky.”

His Moon smirked and let his hands slide off Sébastien so he could steady himself on the bed. It only took a short yelp from Sébastien and a lifting of Nicky’s hips to maneuver them down on the bed so Nicky could lie fully down himself, efficiently lifting Sébastien’s hips to give Joe better access.

They might have taken too much time in planning and perfecting this, instead of just taking action and dragging Sébastien to their bedroom. But now they were here and they could make it right.

“Last chance, Basti," Joe warned.

Sébastien groaned and let his head fall back, nuzzling his cheek against Nicky’s. “Does he, does he always take so long?” His voice was rough and Joe was never prouder to hear him snark. “He’s a terrible tease.”

Joe huffed and shook his head. Both of them were insufferable.

Then his expression softened again, proud too, that Sébastien didn’t look nervous at all. Instead, he looked open and vulnerable and so brave that he just needed to be inside, needed to mark him as his own. Their own. To reward him for being so good for them.

Sébastien was looking at him intensely, still trying to soak it all in as if he would vanish any moment. Joe bent down to kiss him again, slow pecks on his lips before he distanced himself to watch Sébastien’s face, hear his moans, when he finally pressed against his entrance. He was still tight but opened up beautifully after his fingers and Joe groaned and closed his eyes when he pushed his head inside.

“Damn,” he sighed and leaned their foreheads together, breathing in the tiny moans Sébastien was making. “Just a moment.”

He wouldn’t last long if he moved now, not with how tight Sébastien was. Sébastien surged forward to kiss him again, open mouthed and needy, a sneaky arm pressed between them and Joe broke the kiss to look what his hayati was up to, only to smile when he saw that Nicky had managed to hold Booker’s hand. The angle looked awkward and he couldn’t get his whole hand but it was there, their fingers intertwined and Booker blushed, hiding his face against Nicky's cheek.

Which gave him an idea.

“I want you two to kiss, can you do that?”

It was Nicky that nosed Sébastien, encouraging him to open his mouth and let Nicky in, for a slow, deep kiss, while Joe carefully moved his hips to press another inch into him, watching them kiss with Sébastien’s breath hitching when he moved, Nicky soaking it all up. They had neglected him terribly but Joe knew that he loved to be teased, loved his orgasm to be dragged out.

To come wasn’t as important to Nicky, as the fact that right now Nicky was more fascinated with Joe bottoming out in Sébastien, causing him to break the kiss and moan helplessly, head thrown against the pillow behind them. It was easier now that he didn’t lay his head against Nicky’s chest anymore. Easier too for them to kiss like this. Sébastien was a bit bigger than both of them and they need to take that into account for their next time.

“So magnificent. Taking all of him. Look at you tesoro, what a good boy for us,” Nicky all but purred.

The praise made Sébastien moan louder, exposing his long neck by angling his head backwards, tempting Joe to bite him. Instead, he grabbed his hips and moved, just enough to stay inside and rock back into him, careful to avoid hitting his prostate, just to make Sébastien feel full, make him feel what Joe was giving him right now.

It didn’t take long for Sébastien to finally close his eyes and relax, trust Joe to do the right thing, to enjoy it. Joe wanted to open his mouth to praise him again but he knew that those eyes would snap open, so he closed it again, only grunting quietly when he moved again, not stopping this time.

Nicky’s legs were sneaking around his middle, lifting Sébastien’s hips up even more, changing the angle in which he entered. The surprised gasp was worth the heel digging into his butt. He playfully glared at Nicolò who smiled back innocently and dragged him a bit closer, burying Joe deeper into Sébastien before stilling.

“Green,” came the sudden interruption and Joe shook his head, slightly amused but happy that Sébastien was checking in, unaware that Joe only stopped because of his, no, _their_ Nicolò.

Nicky turned his head and whispered something into Booker’s ear, making Joe frown when Sébastien nodded with a quiet little huff. It had been quiet enough that Joe hadn’t heard what Nicky had said to him. He didn’t like the wicked grin on Nicky’s face and squinted at both of them. 

Nothing happened and Sébastien was bound so he couldn’t do anything, just kept on looking at him now, eyes flicking to his nipples. Joe knew that Booker liked them, and had seen him staring more than once, curious, hungry.

With a soft sigh he shook his head, licked his own lips before starting to move again, marvelling in the warm tightness, groaning quietly.

“So good for me,” Joe praised, moving his hips faster now, staying in Sébastien whenever he retreated, not willing to leave him, before he came.

Sébastien’s dick was hard again, lying proud on his stomach, precome already glistening on the tip.

“Do you think you can come for me? Just like this?” Joe asked, curious. “It’s okay if not,” he wanted to reassure him when Sébastien smirked and a second later clenched his muscles. Joe groaned louder, hips stuttering but gleeful when Sébastien moaned loudly himself. Hadn’t thought that one through. 

Though if Sébastien could still play with him, he didn’t do it right, so Joe smirked at him before leaning back down, fucking him in earnest this time.

It didn’t take long for Sébastien to stop playing, to only try to bend his back, get more, get another angle, get less, Joe wasn’t sure but he knew that Sébastien wasn’t either. He took it wonderfully, moaning first quietly then more open, leaving his doubts behind and only existing in the moment. Joe wished he would have jerked off before this, then he would have lasted longer.

With a louder moan he came, pushing himself in as far as possible, while leaning down to capture Sébastien’s mouth in a kiss and rocking his hips to a slow stop. He felt warm liquid splashing against his stomach, Sébastien’s muscles tightening again rapidly, making him moan into the kiss. 

With a smile he kissed Sébastien’s forehead, before leaning down to slowly kiss Nicky, who had waited so patiently for his turn.

“Are you both good?” Nicky asked quietly, earning a murmured “Yes,” from Sébastien and a soft smile from Joe. “I am, habibi. What about you?”

Nicky hummed and smiled, leaning up for another kiss.

“Very. This was hot. But I think our dearest Sébastien deserves a break.”

It was very considerate, he looked out of it, relaxed and sated, and even though Joe felt that it was okay, he wasn’t sure how long it would stay like that. Carefully he slipped out of him and rewarded the needy, disappointed whine with a kiss to the nose.

They were sticky and would get cold soon enough, and he needed to get the ropes off of Sébastien, knowing that it would take some time to get used to wearing them over a longer span of time. Nicky tugged on a blanket, covering them, while Joe set to fast work the ropes from Sébastien’s legs, carefully stroking over the ropeburns on his skin.

If only they would keep them for longer.

Joe knew that Nicky was doing the same to the ropes of Sébastien’s upper body, carefully massaging where he could reach, keeping the skin contact he would need after everything.

He still doubted that it had been good to start like that, but neither Sébastien nor Nicky had shown concern and he trusted them both.

Taking the wet baby wipes they had bought for occasions like this, he carefully cleaned Sébastien. His eyes landed on the proud erection in front of him, but Nicky only shook his head and smiled.

“I can wait until we’ve slept.”

Nicky’s statement brought new life into Sébastien, opening his eyes in a frown.

“No, not fair.”

“It really isn’t fair. Sébastien is right.” Joe nodded and petted Sébastien hair, smiling when he got a happy sigh.

“You were so good for us tonight too, my love,” Joe continued, though he saw Sébastien’s eyes already dropping. It would give Nicky no satisfaction to go next, if Sébastien was tired like that. They would need to wait for the next morning for him to feel how tight he could be. Give Nicky a little bit of his own medicine, as he was sure that Sébastien would have just taken it instead of teasing him right back.

His hand wandered over Nicky’s stomach, moving lower to encircle his dick. They could tease him another time, edge him and leave him hanging, but right now he deserved to come, even if it was just for the release, instead of ongoing pleasure. Lying down next to Nicky he kissed him, answering the tongue in a fight they have fought over the past centuries while he worked his hand over the velvety skin.

Joe could feel Sébastien’s eyes on them, different now that he didn’t hide behind doors anymore. Nicky made a pleasant sound. Joe smiled when he looked down to see Sébastien, who had taken Nicky’s hand in his own, squeezing it, a mirror to what Nicky had done for him. It was terribly cute.

Satisfied, Joe hummed and squeezed a little harder, marvelling in the way Nicky bucked his hips up to rut into his hand.

“Come on, we’re tired,” Nicky all but whined, but Joe knew that he was lying. He was only doing it for Sébastien’s sake.

Joe growled quietly at Nicky, indicating that they would need to talk. Nicky just moaned and came all over his hand, moving his hips playfully and sending him a lazy grin, knowing exactly what he did. 

He rolled his eyes and withdrew his hand, wanting to reach for the wipes when he saw Sébastien’s eyes following his hand as if hypnotized. Joe shared a short look with Nicky before offering the hand to Sébastien who didn’t hesitate to lick his fingers clean.

“I swear you both will be the death of me,” Joe groaned and shook his head with a quiet sigh, watching them snuggle into each other. For all Nicky had been teasing the whole time, he knew that Sébastien needed some aftercare. Petting his hair and holding hands, while Joe took care of the rest.

Methodically he changed the sheet underneath Nicky and Sébastien, not needing to put on a new one. They had known that they wouldn’t want to take more time afterwards so they had clad the bed twice, a water resistant sheet in between that he could get rid of now, without moving them around.

He hurried, but he could still feel Nicky’s concerned eyes on him, knowing that Nicky was taking care of him too. Joe threw him a small smile and stepped back to the bed, sneaking a kiss onto Nicky’s, then Sébastien’s head before reaching for the bottle of juice they had bought, the same flavour they had stolen from him.

Sébastien didn’t seem to notice, tired and grumbling when they coaxed him into drinking some. Sharing the rest of the bottle with Nicky, he let it fall to the floor, empty, wrapping himself around both of them, sighing in contentment when Nicky threw the lid of the bottle against the lightswitch, bathing them in darkness.

“Sleep now. Tomorrow we’ll talk more… and talk about both your punishments.”

Joe smirked when he felt Nicky turning in the bed, could almost see him pouting.

“Why punish Sébastien, he’s been perfect for us.”

Joe hummed and stroked Sébastien’s flank.

“Why yes. But do you remember the beard oil? The one I thought you had spilled?”

“I did not!” He heard the angry whisper of Nicky, and tutted before reaching out for his lover.

“I know,” Joe answered and snickered quietly. “Someone else used it.”

“Basti? I kissed him, tesoro. His beard feels nothing like yours.” Sébastien kept quiet but Joe knew that he was awake with how he tried to make himself still. He knew that if the light was on, he would see him blush all the way down to his toes.

“I know that too. He didn’t use it on his beard.”

Joe let that sink in and laughed when Nicky caught on and let out desperate whine, that dissolved into a laugh.

“Well, I’ll explore that tomorrow. And _then_ we can talk.”

They could. They had nothing but time, and they would use it right this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end <3 for now!  
> There will be more in this series ;-)
> 
> please check out my lovely artists stories too! you can find her on ao3 here :D

**Author's Note:**

> you made it!!!  
> thank you for reading ^_^  
> if you leave a comment, which would be very nice! Please do so for my artist too <3 Mostly it's just the fic that is commented but my artist put a lot of thought and work into the drawings and I would love to see it appreciated too! Thank you!!
> 
> please check out her tumblr!!! there is even more amazing art :D  
> [Andromachete](https://andromachete.tumblr.com/post/643640653175242752/today-is-a-post-day-for-my-beloved)


End file.
